Gate
Gate is the main antagonist of Megaman X6. History Gate was a renowned Reploid researcher. He created various Reploids to help people. However, some of his creations were misunderstood and forcefully deactivated. Others failed their purposes and were also deactivated. This deeply angered Gate, who grew a grudge against those who did not appreciate his work. He decided to become a recluse and focus solely on his research. After the Eurasia Incident, he investigated the area where the space colony crashed, discovering a small piece of scrap. After analyzing the thing, he discovers that it was actually a fragment from Zero, who had died in the Eurasia Incident. Amazed by his discovery, Gate researches Zero's DNA. He manages to reverse engineer it almost completely. Driven by madness and his newfound knowledge, he decided to take revenge on the world that rejected him and his creations. He began a project to create a perfect utopia for himself and his Reploids only. By using Zero's DNA and aided his loyal assistant Isoc, he creates High Max and the Nightmare Phenomenon. He then starts his plan to retire all weak Reploids. This involves spreading the Nightmare and tricking all Reploids to help investigate the areas affected by the Nightmare. He even reconstructs and reactivates his old Reploids, who take the guise of Nightmare Investigators. X is sent to the affected areas to investigate the situation. He is forced to defeat the Nightmare Investigators and High Max. Gate invites him to his secret lab, where he shows X the magnificence of his plan. X only replies that he is crazy. X makes his way into the lab where he destroys High Max. He also must face Gate, who had infused himself with Zero's DNA. After a hard battle, X defeats Gate, who reveals his last resort plan. He had been creating a new body for Sigma, but it was still incomplete. Sigma, who was in a demented state due to overspreading his virus during the Eurasia Incident, kills Gate. After Sigma is defeated, Gate's body is taken by the Maverick Hunters and given to Alia. Alia was a friend of Gate and wishes to find a way of reviving her old friend. He is, however, believed to be too damaged to repair. Power and Abilities When Gate is fought in his laboratory he discards his normal lab coat for golden armor. He flies freely around the room while X and Zero are forced to maneuver on a series of scattered platforms. Gate will alternate between trying to ram the hunters off their precarious perches, abusing his complete immunity to standard weapons, and flinging a series of different colored "gates" at them. Each color of gate does a different thing, and they can each be destroyed to hurt Gate with their scattering fragments. Seemingly randomly, Gate will also perform a wide strike that can destroy some of the platforms. Trivia *Gate is the first villain in the Mega Man X series not to be manipulated by Sigma. *Gate is possibly the first scientist to be able to (partially) decipher Zero's DNA until the Elf Wars almost a century later. *The theme of Gate's laboratory is a remix of the third X-Hunter stage from Mega Man X2, with a more 'Heavy metal' feel. That same up-tempo remix is used as the background music for the same level in Mega Man Xtreme, though retaining the repetitiveness of the X2 arrangement. *The color schematic of the armor Gate wears during his fight with X/Zero is similar to that of King from Mega Man & Bass (gold armor with white cape). Gate also shares many other similarities to King as both were seen as the main antagonist for the majority of the game, and they both desire a human-free nation. *Gate changes into his armor by pulling on the edge of his lab coat, leading many to believe that the white cape he wears with his armor is his lab coat. *All of Gate's robots share his unique diamond shaped head gem, and their life bars show the same gem. Sigma's unfinished body itself seems to have Gate's design tendencies incorporated, also sporting a diamond shaped gem on his visible boot, marking the body as Gate's creation. *Gate is the first boss in the X series to be weak against his own weapon. *Gate is also the first boss since Vile from the first Mega Man X game to be able to not take any direct damage from the player themselves, but the only one which requires another method to damage Gate. *Suetsugu decided to use gold for Gate's Combat Mode because it was an uncommon color at the time. He originally intended for the helmet horns to flick up when Gate was angered, and he added diamonds to the armor to accentuate the one on his helmet. *OVER-1 from Rockman ×over bears a resemblance to Gate. *Gate is also similar to Enker in color, armor, and also for being nearly invincible. No Special Weapons can hurt him, (except Megaman 10 weakness- Ballade Cracker). Enker, by using his own Mirror Buster's Barrier Spear, it hurts him. Though it also powers up his attack. Both are, or become anti-social. Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Megaman Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Mastermind Category:Amoral Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Hegemony Category:Misanthropes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Creator Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Remorseful Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Terrorists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Honorable Category:Scapegoat Category:Betrayed Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Protective